


Stranger

by hollyhobbit101



Series: Season 13 tags [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e03 Patience, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Missouri wondered if a stranger was all she'd ever be.





	Stranger

Missouri had missed those boys. She had meant to stay in touch with them, but time had gotten away from her and, besides, it never seemed to be the right moment. Their phone numbers were both disconnected not long after they'd parted ways which had made her wonder briefly if they were dead. But they were survivors, and instinct told her that they were still out there somewhere. If Missouri only trusted one thing in her life, it was her instincts.

It hadn't taken her long to find out how to reach them, though. Hunters were cynical bastards, but that didn't seem to stop the more paranoid coming in for regular readings, so she had a few favours she could call in.

* * *

She could hear the grief of the years in Sam's voice the moment he answered the phone. It was difficult to read people without being face to face, but he sounded so tired that Missouri believed him when he told her he was sorry but something but was going down and he couldn't afford to leave it. She'd tried to offer him a few words of comfort because lord knows she knew was it was like to lose a friend, but she feared she'd done nothing to help.

She was surprised when he called her again half an hour or so later to tell her that Dean was going alone, as well as this Jody Mills. His voice was different this time, more like he was frustrated about something and was desperately trying to repress it. She dared not pry though, only said thank you and told him to take care before disconnecting.

* * *

Dean's grief and pain was so strong when they met that it overwhelmed her for a moment. There was anger too, bubbling just beneath the surface, ready to erupt at any time, and Missouri knew that she wouldn't want to be around when it did. Again, she wished she could do something, but Dean Winchester never did take kindly to strangers poking into his business. And that was what she was to them, what she had made herself become. A stranger.

She wondered if a stranger was all she would ever be to anyone. Oh, a few people had known her, Dede included, but most everyone knew her as that psychic freak down the road. She was even a stranger in her own family, and a pang of regret hit her that she didn't patch things up with James and Patience sooner. It may have been futile, but it wouldn't have hurt to try. She'd never get that chance now. 

* * *

Missouri didn't want to die. She hadn't planned on dying when she took on the case, but she'd do anything for her family. She told herself she wasn't scared, made herself believe it, and resolved to show no fear in front of the monster who'd so gleefully murdered her friend. He could hurt her all he wanted - she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of making her scream.

As Missouri Mosely died, the wraith told her that her family would soon be joining her. And Missouri smiled, because she knew that her family would be kept safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
